


We Are The Champignons

by SCFrankles



Series: The Adventures of Sherlock Toadstool and Doctor Fungus [2]
Category: Original Work, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: Sherlock Toadstool and Doctor Fungus have made it to America. But their troubles aren't behind them yet...
Relationships: Sherlock Toadstool & Doctor Fungus
Series: The Adventures of Sherlock Toadstool and Doctor Fungus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142816
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	We Are The Champignons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mafief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/gifts).



> Hope you had a very happy birthday, Mafief!
> 
> * * *

After narrowly escaping the wrath of our landlady Mrs. Nature, Sherlock Toadstool and I made our way across the Atlantic without further incident. Once in America we travelled a little before settling in the grounds of a small university, where we hoped to begin a new life of safety and tranquility. 

Unfortunately this was not to be. We quickly attracted the sinister attentions of a certain professor, who held us under almost constant observation—making notes, sketching diagrams and, on one awful occasion, taking a sample from Sherlock’s pileus whilst we both slept.

“This person must be a minion of Mrs. Nature!” I declared. “We should flee at once!” 

But my companion disagreed. “I believe it would be wise to remain where we are for the moment and gather more data about the situation. We must not panic, Fungus.”

And though I was terrified for Sherlock’s wellbeing, I silently resolved to abide by his decision and not press him to escape. 

That is, until the day we both clearly heard the professor cry with glee: “Yes! I am certain now that tall toadstool is unique! Definitely the only one of its kind!”

I could not keep silent any more. “Sherlock, the professor knows who you are. Sherlock Toadstool—the only basidiomycotic consulting detective in the world! We _have_ to leave now. Mrs. Nature will surely be shortly receiving a report of your whereabouts.”

However, Sherlock Toadstool still stood his ground. “Mrs. Nature has connections everywhere. We can’t outrun her forever.”

He gazed resolutely at me. 

“Instead of running away, we need to convince the professor that Sherlock Toadstool was never here. We need disguises—suitable personas and a good reason for why we have been loitering in this area until now.”

Sherlock smiled. 

“Don’t worry, Fungus. I will do some investigating into this professor’s background and I will discover the perfect solution...”

Miss Martin looked up from her notes as the professor entered the laboratory. She wrinkled her brow. 

“Professor Mafief, are you all right?”

“Yes… That is, I mean…” Professor Mafief did indeed look a little dazed. She sat down and took a deep breath. “Miss Martin, you remember that intriguing specimen of fungi I was studying? I thought I might write a paper on it?”

“Um, yes?” said Miss Martin. 

“Well…” Professor attempted a smile. “I went out just now to take another look… And that toadstool and the one next to it had dressed up in fancy dress, put up streamers and balloons and…” She stared off into the distance. “They… sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to me.”

Miss Martin frowned. “‘Happy Birthday’?”

“Mm,” said Professor Mafief.

“The _fungi_ sang ‘Happy Birthday’?” said Miss Martin.

“Yes, indeed,” agreed Professor Mafief.

The two women fell silent. There was a brief and pregnant pause.

“Professor…” said Miss Martin finally. “You are just studying the fungi and not… eating them?”


End file.
